


On The Tower, Looking Down

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, No Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: Dream and George are perfectly content to just watch as chaos unfolds.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Kudos: 295





	On The Tower, Looking Down

The only reason Dream didn't crush L'Manberg when it first started was because he knew what it was like. He knew the struggle of balancing friends and new powers, relationships and glory.

He let Wilbur have his fun, watching in envy as the god of music seemed to have everything go right for him.

The sun was high in the sky, and from his tower he watched the election. 

"Hey Dream!" He heard, so he glanced down at his friend, who was climbing up to where he sat. "Mind if I watch with you?"

"Sure, George." Dream replied. George sat beside him.

"You think they know who exactly Schlatt is yet?" His friend asks, adjusting the goggles on his face. The masked god stays quiet for a few moments, considering the answer.

"He might've told Quackity, and Wilbur is probably figuring it out, considering he is a god too. But Wilbur is a new god, so even if he sensed it he wouldn't know what it means for a while."

"So Schlatts gonna win?"

They both watched as Schlatt took the podium, seeing the mixed reactions from the crowd. They both watched as Wilbur and Tommy ran for their life, being banished from the nation they had built.

"They say you shouldn't associate with opportunity gods." George whispered in surprise, hands clenched by his side.

"And there he goes." Dream monologued. "J. Schlatt. God of perfect opportunity, ruler of L'Manberg."

"Wilbur and Tommy are gonna start another new nation, aren't they."

"Yup."

"What do you think it's gonna be called?" George leaned back, looking to the left to see the sun set.

"Well," Dream copied him, keeping an eye on the two until they disappeared into the forest. "Tommy was really attached to the word Pog during his campaign. I doubt Wilbur will be able to think of anything."

"I see."


End file.
